The Love of A Mother A Little Vampire Story
by LittleVampire4eva
Summary: *Based on the 2000 movie* I'm going to add a twist to the movie. What if Rudolph wasn't Freda and Frederick's child..but they're oldest adopted daughter Elayna's?
1. Preface and Character Info

**Preface/Character Info**

Elayna Pov.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY DEMON!" I hear the yells of Rookery as he chased after me in his big red truck covered in blinding lights.

 _"Gotta catch me first old man!"_ I talked more like squeaked. The breeze blew in my face as I flapped my wings. I angled my body, dodging the lights. Rookery ended up crashing his truck into a sign letting out a cry of defeat.

I continued my journey back to the cemetery. Once I made it, I landed and shifted back into my normal form. The cemetery was big and foggy at night. There was old graves dated back centuries ago along with lots of trees.

My ears picked up on footsteps. I turned my head to see my fifteen year old adoptive nephew Gregory.

"Where were you?" Gregory asked a bit rude.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked ignoring his behavior.

"Were about to go hunting and can't cause we have to look for you." Gregory grumbled.

"Relax Greg, besides I've already went hunting." I said

He rolled his eyes before walking back into the crypt where my family and I live..and hide.

 _"Such a grump."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Here I was looking up at the stars from the small hole in the ceiling along with my nine year old son Rudolph and my seven year old niece Anna.

"Laynie, are the stars close enough for us to fly up and touch?" Anna asked.

"Maybe." I replied before pointing, "That one looks like an owl."

"It does, doesn't it?" Anna agreed.

"I don't see any owl, all I see is a bunch of stars." Rudolph frowned.

I smirked. "You just got to use your imagination." Giving him a bop on the nose. He crinkled his nose.

I heard Aunt Freda calling on us from the main part of the crypt. I knew what was coming...rest time!

"Come on you two its time to get some sleep." I said.

* * *

We entered the room, Gregory was already asleep. Anna turned into a bat and flew to her sleeping spot. I sat down against the wall. Rudolph sat next to me.

"Mum, can you sing the lullaby?" Rudolph asked.

I nodded holding him close.

 _ **"I remember**_ _**tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go'**_

 _ **When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said 'Dont leave me here alone**_

 _ **What's all that's dead and gone tonight**_

 _ **Just close your eyes**_

 _ **The sun is going down**_

 _ **Come morning light**_

 _ **No one can hurt you now**_

 _ **You'll be alright you and I'll be safe and sound"**_

I looked down to see him asleep. A small smile formed on my lips as I stroked his disheveled dark brown hair away from his face. He looks so much like his Father John. His hair color and his jaw. But the one thing that Rudolph has that his Father don't is my dark brown eyes. Just thinking about John makes me mad. But still it hurts thinking though.

I leaned down and kiss him on the head before leaning my head on his and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _About the character_**

 ** _Hello everyone my name is_ _Elayna Sackville-bagg_**

 ** _I've_ _b_ _een forever frozen at eighteen for over three hundred years_**

 ** _I'm a v_ _ampire_**

 ** _I get called Laynie alot_**

 ** _I have a son name Rudolph Wade Sackville-bagg_**

 ** _Family:_**

 ** _Anna (Alive/Adoptive Niece/Sister)_**

 ** _Gregory (Alive/ Adoptive Nephew/Brother)_**

 ** _Freda (Alive/ Adopted Mother/Aunt)_**

 ** _Frederick (Alive/Adopted Father/ Uncle)_**

 ** _Van (Unknown_ _)_**

 ** _Her birth parents (Don't care if there still alive or not)_**

 ** _John_ _(Don't care if he's still alive either)_**

 ** _How I ended up with the Sackville-bagg's-_ _my_ _birth parents told me I could either get rid of my unborn baby or leave. I chose to leave and found myself at the footsteps of the Sackville-bagg's mansion. I've been raised by them ever since._**

 ** _Appearance- Pale skin, curly chestnut brown hair, dark brown eyes (red when angry and hungry), has a slim figure and is around five foot and six inches tall. She wears a red spaghetti strapped criss crossed in the front top, black leather jacket, jeans and combat boots._**

 ** _A/N: Ok, I know your puzzled on how my Oc has a nine year old son at eighteen, you'll find out later on._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(Listen to 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence while reading)**

Elayna Pov. Next Night

 _"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down, into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb, without a soul_

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home"_ I sang while relaxing on a tree branch. Anna and Rudolph were going for a fly I told them to not go far. Today all we did was sleep and hang out in our crypt..well that's that we pretty much do the only time we ever go outside is _nighttime_ as long as _Rookery_ is not around of course.

 _"Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark"_

Ugh, this mortal song is _so_ catchy.

I saw Anna walking over. I furrowed my eyebrows when I noticed Rudolph wasn't with her. I jumped down landing with ease. "Anna? Where's Rudolph?"

She shrugged.

A wave of worry washed over me.

* * *

3rd Pov.

Time seems to fly pass as Rudolph flew over Scotland searching for the stone.

Rudolph grew tired and perched on a building to rest. He hissed when he felt Rookery lights burning him. He flew away as fast as he could from Rookery while he chased after him.

He managed to cut around to get away from Rookery and continued.

Rudolph past by a castle and peered through a window. He saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and round rimmed glasses in his room wearing a cape had blood covering his mouth.

The boy had his arms spread with his cape out and Rudolph's eyes widen when he chanted the words his Grandfather said back at the ceremony.

 _"Abovo..in toto..."_

The boy went over and started biting a neck of a strange looking creature.

Believing he was a brother from a clan, Rudolph flew into the boys bedroom window and into the fireplace transforming back into his normal self.

The boy slowly looked at him. Rudolph realized that he still had his bat nose and hit the back of his head making his bat nose turn into his human nose and gave it a wiggle.

"What clan are you from brother?" Rudolph asked tiredly, "Are the lights gone?"

The boy opened his mouth and his fangs fell. Rudolph looked at the fake fangs before looking back at the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

Rudolph slowly sat up getting angry.

"You are not a brother." Rudolph said.

"Well I'm not a sister." the boy said.

"Your human, your full of blood." Rudolph growled his eyes glowing red.

"Gonna keep it that way dude!" the boy and took off toward the door. Rudolph super sped and jumped latching himself to the door keeping the boy from going anywhere.

Rudolph lost his grip and fell to the floor. "I'm to weak." Rudolph whispered, "Have to drink..have to feed."

"Are you ok?" the boy asked wiping the fake blood off his face using his sleeve.

He shifted his head to him.

"What twisted kind of mortal are you?" Rudolph asked.

"I know you! I saw you in my dreams!" the boy said.

"Must've been a nightmare." Rudolph mumbled.

"It was." the boy said.

"I must leave." Rudolph said as he started getting up.

"But you can barely walk." the boy said.

Rudolph shoved past the boy and started running to the window.

"Who needs to walk-" Rudolph started.

"When I can fly!" Rudolph said and flew out the window. He struggled to remain in the air and fell to the ground with a plonk.

The boy rushed to the balcony and looked down to see him not moving. He left his room made his way downstairs, snuck past the babysitter who was watching some Scottish Opera. He ran outside to Rudolph.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Do I look it?" Rudolph asked.

Rookery's truck came rolling by flashing his lights.

Rudolph hid by the boy's shadow. "Rookery!"

"Do...you know.." Rudolph said weakly, "Where we can get a cow?" Once Rookery's truck finnaly passed.

"If you want a glass of milk." the boy suggested.

"No not milk a cow...hurry." Rudolph said weakly.

The boy found himself rolling Rudolph to a Dairy Farm.

Rudolph was waving his fingers in front of the cows eyes. "Your eyes are getting heavy, you are falling into a deep deep sleep."

Rudolph went over to the neck of the cow and sunk his fangs into the cows next and started drinking.

The boy made a gross face. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl." He walks out.

As soon as Rudolph was finished, he heard the familiar machine whirring. He took off running outside to see Rookery's truck heading straight for the boy.

Rudolph ran and grabbed the boy just on time. "Close your eyes!"

The boy did as he was told and we flew away from Rookery's truck towards a blimp. Rudolph placed the boy on it and sat next to him.

"You can open you eyes now." Rudolph said.

The boy opened his eyes and looked around in awe. "Wow!"

"Enjoying the view?" Rudolph asked.

"Yeah, and thanks dude." the boy said.

Rudolph looked at him confused.

"You saved my life the truck was gonna splatter me." the boy said.

"You keep calling me dude my name is Rudolph." Rudolph introduced myself.

"Dude is a slang like you call a friend." the boy explained.

"Friend." Rudolph said.

"Well we saved each others lives, didn't we?" the boy asked.

"Yes we did..Friends." Rudolph said.

"My name is Tony." Tony introduced himself, "Come on lets play!" He stood up and start bouncing.

Rudolph watched before standing up "Yes lets play!"

"My best friends a vampire!" Tony cheered.

"Yeah!" Rudolph cheered.

* * *

Elayna Pov.

My family and I just got back from searching, still no sign of my son. I was in the middle of meditating while trying to use my telepathy to contact him.

"Anything?" Anna asked.

I shook my head opening my eyes. "He can't be that far. I need to keep searching." I stood to go out when Aunt Freda stopped me by placing her hand onto my shoulder.

"Not when Rookery is out there lurking." Uncle Frederick said.

"But he could be lost, or hurt o-or even worse." I said feeling tears formed can't even picture the thought of my little boy hurt.

"Hush now, Rudolph will be fine for the night." Aunt Freda said in a soothing voice, "And we will continue to search for him tomorrow."

I sigh then nodded. _"Please, please, come_ _home_ _. Please, be unharmed."_

* * *

Middle of the Night

I slowly shifted my head as a memory of how my family and I became vampires came into mind.

 _Flashback Three Hundred Years Ago_

 _It all started when me and the family were all visiting in the_ _living room_ _. It was storming outside so Uncle Frederick was telling a six year old Gregory a story while Van was making shadow puppets._

 _I was sitting next to Aunt Freda on the sofa trying to get my son to_ _sleep_ _. Freda was holding her infant Anna she just came into this world a few months ago._

 _That's when the big stain glass_ _window_ _shattered._

 _We watched with shaky breaths as a shadowy figure entered. The figure revealed to be a man wearing a suit and had the most palest skin I had ever seen and his eyes were..crimson red._

 _"Who are you?" Uncle Frederick asked._

 _The mysterious figure said nothing but slowly started walk towards him. Gregory got frightened and waddled his way over and hid his face in the skirt of his Mum's dress._

 _"Wh-" Uncle Frederick was cut off by the mysterious man jumping him and sunk his fangs into the side of his neck._

 _Aunt Freda and I screamed in terror holding our children close as Uncle Frederick went limp._

 _"Go take the children and hide. Go!" Van exclaimed_. _The mysterious got him to._

 _Me and Aunt Freda rushed out of the room and up the flight of stairs_ _till we made it to a room. I closed the door and slowly backed away. We placed our children under the bed where the man hopefully won't find them. We remained quite the only thing that could be heard was the rain dropping on the window pane._

 _I gasped when the lock on the door shook a bit. My heart was beating fast. The door slowly opened and before I knew I was lifted off the floor and was eye level with the man. Everything was a blur after that._

 _We never figured out who changed us that terrifying night._

 _As years passed, we traveled from Chichester, England all the way to Culross, Scotland so we can find a better place to hide._

 _One day Rudolph, Anna and Gregory has fell ill..very ill with the plague. There weren't much we can do..but there was one thing._

 _Even though its going to haunt us for the rest of our lives. We changed them into vampires. Just couldn't live without them._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3rd Pov.

"Fighting with the McAshton boys out of all people." his Mother said.

"They started it Mom." Tony said.

"Be still Tony." his Mother said, "Still bleeding let me get another tissue." She went over pulled out a tissue pulled it apart and threw the bloody one away and stuffed the clean one up his nose. "You know, last night, your teacher called told me that you've been talking an awful alot about monsters. No wonder they keep teasing you."

"Not monster, vampires." Tony corrected her.

"Its all the same." his Mother said.

"No its not." Tony disagreed.

"You know, its gonna be rough making friends like that." his Mother said.

"I have a friend." Tony said.

Rudolph raised the lid of the chest so he can hear.

Tony's Mother looked surprised. "You do? Whats his name?"

"Rudolph." Tony replied.

"Where does he live?" his Mother asked.

"Not far." Tony replied.

"What is he like?" his Mother asked.

"He's very very cool." Tony replied.

"Well, I think you should invite him over for a sleepover." his Mother said.

"I already did." Tony said.

His Mother started sniffing the air. "Their it is again."

"What?" Tony asked.

"That smell." his Mother replied.

Tony tried sniffing the air but he couldn't cause of his tissue stuffed nose.

"I don't smell anything." Tony said.

Rudolph hid himself back into the chest.

* * *

Rudolph awoke to hearing his worry Mother and the rest of his family voices trying to speak to him. He wanted to let them know that he's alright but if he did and they find out he's here, no telling what they're going to do after that.

So Rudolph blocked his thoughts and planned on leaving once the sun starts to set.

Tony came home after going golfing with his Dad. He ran up the stairs to his room.

He kneels in front of the chest and opened the lid. "Rudolph!"

He wasn't there. Tony slams the chest shut and sat on it with his arms crossed a frown on his lips.

* * *

Nighttime

"pssst!"

"What?" Tony groaned putting his glasses on sitting up in his bed.

He looked towards the window and saw Rudolph coming into his room.

Tony smiled. "Rudolph!"

Rudolph was walking towards him when he paused. He turned and walked towards his desk and tore out one of his drawings. He turned back and went over and sat on his bed.

"Can we go flying again?" Tony asked.

"No. its to dangerous. I'm only here because of this." Rudolph said lifting up the drawing of the stone.

"The drawing? You can have it." Tony said.

"Where have you seen it? It's very important." Rudolph asked.

"I'm not going to tell unless you take me flying." Tony said.

Rudolph rolled his eyes with a sigh before looking at Tony. A smile forming on his lips.

* * *

"Yippiee!" Tony cheered.

Rudolph pointed down at the cemetery. "We live down there."

"A cemetery cool." Tony said.

"So you didn't see the real thing then?" Rudolph asked after they landed.

"No why?" Tony asked taking a seat on the stone.

Rudolph sat next to him. "We can't say, its a secret."

"Who am I gonna tell? Who's gonna believe me?" Tony asked.

Rudolph thought for a second and decided to tell him. "Alright, It is the Comet Attamon." He looked up at the comet. Tony followed his gaze and also looked at it. "The comet of lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse."

"What curse?" Tony asked.

"The curse of being a vampire." Rudolph answered.

"It is the piece of the comet that fell to Earth, a great magician made it into an amulet of power, and we lost it three hundred years ago into the sea." Rudolph said.

"Yes I saw it!" Tony said.

"And Uncle Van tried to catch it and we never seen him since. From that night to this, our wandering has never ended." Rudolph finished the story.

Tony placed his arms on his shoulders. "Don't worry I'll help you find it, that must be what my dreams really means."

Rudolph placed his arms on Tony's shoulder as well.

"Yes, you are to join our quest. We'll truly be brothers now." Rudolph said.

They heard bats screeching. The boys looked up in the direction of the noise to see five bats heading they're way.

"My family's coming hide!" Rudolph panicked.

"But were brothers." Tony said.

"My Mother don't know that go." Rudolph said.

Tony ran behind a giant tombstone.

Rudolph watched as two of the bats transformed into..

"Grandmama! Granfather!" Rudolph ran over to them. They shared a hug and watched as another bat turns into..

"Mama!"

* * *

Elayna Pov.

I descended down and turned into my normal form.

"Mama!"

I swift my head to the direction to see my baby boy running my way. I smiled relieved kneeling down and hugged him tight.

"Rudolph! Thank the lucky stars that you are safe!" I said. "You mustn't stray from the road afar alone without one of us with you."

"But Mother, I was only taking the road less travel." Rudolph said.

"Aww, and you got lost my poor child." I cooed hugging him once more.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Rudolph and I shifted our heads to see Anna standing on top of a large boulder.

"Anna!" Rudolph cried and ran up to her giving her a hug.

"Nephew, darling! Your the nerdy one, sneaking off like some day walker." Anna said.

"I wish." Rudolph giggled.

He turns to Uncle Frederick. "So Grandfather, did you find the stone?"

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path." Uncle Frederick replied.

"Because-" Rudolph started but he cut him off.

"We still have fourty-eight hours." Uncle Frederick said getting into his leader mojo.

"You see-" Rudolph started but he got cut again.

"Gregory?" Aunt Freda called out interrupting them both before Uncle Frederick could blow up steam.

Rudolph and I turned to see Gregory hissing at a small boy.

"No Gregory he's my friend!" Rudolph shouted shoving him back.

His, what now?

"A mortal!" Uncle Frederick exclaimed and strolled up to him.

I pulled Rudolph away from him and protectively wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I-I'm Rudolph's friend." Tony stuttered, "And he even gave me a bite proof guarantee!"

Uncle Frederick placed two fingers under his chin and lifted him up to his eye level.

"You could be anything to my grandson, victimizer, slave, _dinner_ pherhaps, but you will never be his friend." Uncle Frederick snapped.

"He don't mind vampires-" Rudolph said, "He dreams about us."

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" Anna asked fanning herself while batting her eyelashes at Tony.

"And he knows about the amulet." Rudolph added.

"Then he must be a spy of Rookery's knaves." I spoke.

Uncle Frederick lowered the frightened boy back to the ground. He popped his neck.

"He doesn't look like a spy and besides, dear Rudolph couldn't make up such a story." Aunt Freda said.

I looked down at Rudolph. "You wouldn't make anything up would you honey?"

Rudolph shook his head while doing his puppy dog look.

"Mortal or not he's only a boy, but if you insist on eating him go ahead." Aunt Freda said giving Uncle Frederick's hand a kiss.

"I never said I would." Uncle Frederick said, "It's impossible. Leave I say!"

"But Rudolph." Tony said looking at him.

"My grandson should have never befriended you." Uncle Frederick snapped, "Leave!"

When the boy wouldn't, Uncle Frederick jumped toward him showing his fangs scaring him. The boy ran out screaming.

My family and I heard a machine whirring. We looked towards the gate to see Rookery pointing a big stake gun at us.

"Freda, Elayna get the family! Go!" Uncle Frederick exclaimed.

Aunt Freda and I ushered our children into the crypt.

"Mum, my friend is still out there." Rudolph said, "I-"

I shook my head."Your not going out there."

"But Mum." Rudolph whined.

"Rudolph, I am not losing you again." I said.

That's when I found myself exiting the crypt to save the _human._

* * *

3rd pov.

"Leave my family alone!" Mr. Sackville-bagg yelled, "Do your worst!"

Rookery pulled the trigger. The stake dropped to the ground. He and Frederick both started at it in confusion.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead." Anna said.

Freda came and covered her mouth pulling her back into the crypt.

Rookery turned and saw Tony holding the cord, he dropped and took off running. While Tony was running up the hill, Rookery appeared with the glowing cross and waved it in his face.

"What kind of bloodsucker are you?" Rookery asked confused.

"The pissed off kind you moron." They heard a feminine growl behind them. Before any of them can see who it was. Rookery howled in pain as his arm that held the crucifix was twisted and then swept onto his back. The attacker appeared to be Elayna as she cracked the crucifix with her feet and kicked Rookery in the ribs.

She looked at Tony. "Run."

They ran until they reached a hole in the ground. Elayna dived in. Tony was hesitant.

"Just jump!" Elayna's voice echoed from below.

He did and ended up landing on Gregory's back.

"GET..OFF..OF..ME!" Gregory growled his eyes flashing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elayna Pov.

Gregory shoved the boy off while Rudolph rushed over and helped him up.

"Tony are you alright?" Rudolph asked.

I heard a rustling up from up above us. I shifted my gaze to see Rookery looking down with a small stake gun in hand. "Look out!"

With the boy in tow, we sprinted off hearing the trigger go off. We made it to the main room of the crypt when we saw the flickering lights lit up the while place.

I grabbed Rudolph by the arm and we hid by the wall.

"Woah!" the boy said in awe.

As soon as the lights dimmed down, we emerged from our spots.

"What you did was foolish!" Uncle Frederick snapped while marching up to the boy.

Aunt Freda stood beside him. "Foolish, but brave." She smiled at him.

I noticed the boy eyeing my ruby crystal necklace the magician gave me when he named me the guardian of the stone way before we lost it. I continued to watch as he walked up to me and slowly reached up and grasped the crystal in his hand. I grabbed his hand as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

 _Vision_

 _Everything was all a red blur at first. Until I noticed a sunset out in the distance. The boy was there as well looking confused._

 _I saw a young red haired woman riding on her white horse._

 _"Who's she?" the boy asked._

 _I shrugged my shoulders not looking away from the scene._

 _The woman came across a cave so she hopped off her horse entering the cave. We followed behind._

 _In the cave lies Uncle Van on the ground with his eyes closed. By looking at her expression, she felt concerned for him. She took off her cloak and knelt down and placed it on him. Looking closely on the cloak was her family crest. She looked and something caught her eye. In his hand, she took what seemed to be a stone. The woman studied it before her hand was grabbed tightly by the now awakened Van who was now a vampire._

 _End Vision_

I snapped back into reality. Blinking a couple of times. "We shared a vision."

"He has a sympathy for our kind." Aunt Freda said smiling once more.

"What was it about?" Uncle Frederick asked.

"Young Van found the stone, then he made his way to Culross, plucked from the sea by a merchants ship." I explained.

"Just as rumor had it." Uncle Frederick caught on.

"Then he could still be roaming free." Aunt Freda said with hope in her voice.

"Their was a woman I've never seen before, she wore strange coat of arms." I described.

"We must find out who she is and trace her crest." Uncle Frederick said.

"I can help." the boy said.

"No...it's to risky to involve mortals." Uncle Frederick denied.

Rudolph walked a bit. "What have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries."

I agreed with his point. We have been searching for so long and hadn't gotten any close to finding it.

"This is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" Uncle Frederick snapped.

"Umm, Uncle? Rudolph does have a point." I pointed out.

"Alright, help if you can *steps close backing him up to the stairs* But do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy, or my wrath will be revealed. Am I clear?" Uncle Frederick said.

The boy slowly nodded. Uncle Frederick gave him a look. He frantically nodded his teeth showing.

Aunt Freda stepped forward. "Ok, since you already know Rudolph. How about we introduce ourselves? I'll start off first, my name is Freda."

"I'm Frederick." Uncle Frederick introduced himself.

Anna came up and smiled flirtatiously. "I'm Anna."

Gregory just grunted.

I walked up and smirked. "My name's Elayna, Rudolph's Mother."

We shook hands.

"My name's Tony." Tony introduced himself.

* * *

3rd Pov

"He is a monster." Tony said as he and Rudolph walked out of the crypt.

"But you don't understand what it's like for us vampires to be so tormented." Rudolph said.

"Oh yeah, happens to me everyday at school." Tony said.

Rudolph froze and looks at Tony with an angry look. "Who dares torments my friend!?"

"There's these two boys at school, the McAshton twins and they never left me alone since I moved here." Tony explained.

An idea popped in Rudolph's head. "I got an idea."

"What?" Tony asked.

He and Tony discussed the plan in hushed tone not knowing Elayna was coming up behind them.

"What are you two gibbering about?"

They both jumped and turned to her.

"Uh, nothing Mum." Rudolph lied.

"Nothing at all." Tony added.

Elayna raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure there's nothing I need to know about?"

"Positive." Rudolph said.

Elayna felt her eyes glow as she stared at her son.

Rudolph found himself in the staring contest feeling his eyes glowing as well.

Elayna doesn't do this to him on purpose, but when she knows he is lying and not telling the truth, she does it and when he admits, then they both find a way to fix the situation.

Tony shifted his back and forth at the two.

Rudolph gave in. "Alright, I'll tell. We were going to scare the gits who have been tormenting Tony."

The two boys were scared on how she would react, instead of being all snappy she asked.

"Scaring who?" Elayna asked.

"The McAshton twins." Tony replied.

Elayna growled a little when Tony said they're name. She was not fond of the family, all because the former leader of the Vampire hunters was a _McAshton_ named Barnabas. He and the hunters attacked them all those years ago during the ceremony which did not end well.

Elayna closed her eyes for a brief second before re-opening them. "And how are you going to do that?" crossing her arms.

They told her the idea.

"That's good so far, but to be honest your going to need to add more than that." Elayna said.

The boys shared a look of confusion before looking back.

"What do you mean by _add more_?" Tony asked.

Elayna resisted to roll her eyes. "You'll see."

McAshton Manor

"Here it is." Elayna whispered as she and the boys approached the twins window, "Come on."

Using her telekinesis she flicked her wrist and the window swung open. The three of them crawled in. Elayna noticed a torn out notebook page. She picked it up and read it. _'Plans on making Tony Thompson's life miserable.'_

 _"Those pricks."_ Elayna thought to herself she crumbled it up and tossed it aside. She flicked her wrist again and the window swung shut wakening one of the twins.

"Nigel! Nigel! Wake up!" one of them said.

Elayna gave Rudolph a signal by giving him thumbs up. Rudolph nodded and lifted Tony up by his ankles and placed him on the board of the bed. They watched as he used his arms to waving his cape around.

"I am the Lord of the Underworld! I am your master!" Tony said in his scary voice.

Things were working out..until the lighting struck outside revealing Tony's glasses.

"It's Tony Thompson!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Get him!" the twin said.

Elayna immediately grabbed Tony with her super speed and placed him on the floor while Rudolph jumped on the board of the bed glaring at the brother's.

"I don't think so." Rudolph said in a dangerous tone.

Both of the boys started screaming. Rudolph gave them the hush motion with his fingers. The brothers immediately went silent.

"I am the feindish friend of Tony Thompson. If you do not treat him with respect." Rudolph started, "You will feel my anyone what you just witnessed and you'll be bat bait."

After that he hissed with his eyes glowing growing bat wings from his ears. Lighting struck outside.

The boys screamed once again.

"Woo! That was so awesome!" Tony cheered while him, Rudolph and Elayna were on the way to his house.

"They won't be bothering you anymore." Elayna said while paying attention to her flying.

Elayna waited out on the balcony. Tony and Rudolph were saying there good-byes.

"Bye dude." Tony said.

"Bye dude." Rudolph said and shared a high-five.

"By the way, you have a cool Mom." Tony whispered.


End file.
